Il est temps de se quitter
by Failurex
Summary: Un homme. Une tombe. Un adieu à effectuer.


_Salut. C'est Failurex, l'auteur de cet OS écrit en l'honneur d'un ami. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis par review. A très vite._

___Une tombe. Un homme. Un adieu. De qui s'agit-il?_

___Bien entendu,_ **Glee ne m'appartient pas.**_ On le saurait sinon.____  
_

* * *

**Il est temps de se quitter**

* * *

Une tombe. Un homme se tient devant. Dans la fleur de l'âge, il a 38 ans tout au plus. Il parle. Oui il parle à la tombe, ou plutôt à l'être qui repose désormais en paix. _« Ridicule » _diront certains. _« Inutile »_, diront d'autres. _« Personne ne peut croire pareilles idioties. » _Si, lui y croit. Et il semble avoir des choses à dire. Ecoutons-le.

_« … Me revoilà Kurt. Te souviens-tu de moi ? Blaine, ton petit ami au lycée… » _Il s'interrompt _« Je suis ridicule. Je parle à une tombe. Mais j'ai besoin de tourner la page. Je suis donc venu te dire adieu. »_

**Summer after high school when we first met**

**We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead**

_« Tout avait bien commencé. Je t'ai rejoint à New York en 2013, juste après mon diplôme. Tu as continué de travailler à Vogue, j'ai commencé à étudier la musique mais surtout la comédie. Nous avons emménagé ensemble deux mois après mon arrivée. Je me souviens de tout : l'appartement, les au-revoirs larmoyants à Rachel qui emménageait avec Quinn… » _Il rit légèrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

* * *

**And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos**

**Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof**

_« Puis on a eu marre de New York. Si surprenant que ça puisse sembler, tu es revenu des chez Vogue un soir, et tu m'as dit, jetant ton sac à terre. " J'en peux plus." Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il se passait et tu m'as répondu que… » _Le jeune homme s'interrompt à nouveau, secoue la tête _« Non, je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas »_

Il reste là, sans bouger, sans dire un mot, comme s'il allait devenir transparent, et disparaître de la surface du monde. Mais deux mains se posent sur ses épaules et une voix retentit à ses oreilles. _« Tu peux, non tu dois le faire. Ça va faire deux ans et tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé, pas pardonné. Il est temps maintenant. Courage. »_

La voix et son propriétaire repartent, laissant le dénommé Blaine seul de nouveau. Il prend une profonde inspiration et reprend _« Tu m'as répondu que tout à New-York te "gavait" : les gens, ton travail, les gens, la météo et encore les gens. New-York n'était pas la ville de tes rêves, presque aussi excluante que Lima malgré sa réputation de ville ouverte à tous. Tu m'as alors demandé de partir, de tout plaquer. Je t'ai dit oui, sans hésitation. Pour deux raisons : je t'aurai suivi n'importe où, même dans une ville perdue d'Argentine, et j'en avais moi aussi par-dessus la tête de la Big Apple. »_

* * *

**Talk about our future like we had a clue**

**Never planned that one day I'd be losing you**

_« On a longuement discuté de notre destination. Paris, Londres ? Non, nous avons décidé de rester aux Etats-Unis, mais loin de New-York. Oui, nous sommes partis à Los Angeles. Pourquoi ? Le soleil, m'avais-tu dit en plaisantant. Mais aussi une envie de carrière, trouvée sur un coup de tête : réussir en tant qu'acteurs et monter notre propre show. Enfin c'était un coup de tête pour toi, ce choix était en effet mûrement réfléchi de mon côté. Et tu m'as accompagné, soutenu dans mes projets. »_

* * *

**In another life, I would be your girl **

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

_« Ça n'a pas été facile. Nous étions en 2015 et nous repartions de rien. Il a fallu enchaîner les petits boulots entre deux castings. Nous avons peu dormi et mal vécu, à l'étroit dans notre minuscule appartement, et ce durant six mois. La vie n'était pas rose, et nous sommes devenus irritables, nous disputant parfois, pour des raisons absurdes. Mais notre couple ne risquait rien. Nous étions ensemble. Oui, ensemble… »_

* * *

**In another life, I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

_« Et petit à petit, les choses ont commencé à s'améliorer. J'ai trouvé le travail le premier, toi peu de temps après. Oh rien de très excitant ni de très bien payé, mais la Cité des Anges nous offrait enfin quelque chose que nous voulions : des rôles de figurants, puis de petits rôles. Il faut dire que Sam, notre agent, se démenait pour nous trouver des rôles de plus en plus importants, le plus souvent sans succès. Mais nous ne pouvions pas lui en vouloir, il faisait le maximum pour nous et c'était un ami de la famille. Mais si ces petits rôles ne nous apportaient pas la notoriété, ils rapportaient de l'argent. Et comme dans un rêve, nous avons pu louer quelques temps plus tard un appartement bien plus grand. »_

* * *

**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**

**Never one without the other we made a pact**

**Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on, woah**

_« Grâce à la taille de l'appartement, nous avons pu commencer à inviter des gens. 2017 a été l'année de notre ascension vers la gloire. Nous étions invités par les acteurs principaux à leurs soirées. Pour quelles raisons ? Je ne sais toujours pas. Notre sympathie ? Ton caractère de diva ? Notre talent ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça. En tous cas nous commencions à nous faire apprécier… et remarquer. Notre groupe "d'amis" s'élargissait de plus en plus et, une chose en entraînant une autre, Sam a pu nous proposer de nombreux autres emplois, et mieux payés. Nous étions ensemble. Partis de rien, nous arrivions à étendre nos ailes sur la Cité des Anges. Nous avions du travail, suffisamment d'argent pour vivre, des amis qui nous acceptaient pour ce que nous étions, et un agent plus qu'excellent. Que pouvions-nous rêver de plus à l'époque ? Nous étions sur notre petit nuage… »_

Blaine s'interrompt à nouveau, semble ne pas vouloir continuer son message d'adieu. Il se tourne alors vers la gauche, voit le visage rassurant d'un homme blond. Il se retourne alors vers la tombe.

* * *

**Someone said you had your tattoos removed**

**Saw you downtown singin' the blues**

**It's time to face the music**

**I'm no longer your muse**

_«… Oui, sur un petit nuage. Mais comme pour chaque nuage, arrive le moment où il se transforme en orage. Je ne sais pas comment peuvent le qualifier des personnes non concernées, mais je considère toujours cette histoire comme quelque chose qui aurait pu nous briser. Tu te rappelles des proportions que ça a pris ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire… Pourquoi est-ce que je te dis ça ? Tu ne dois plus être qu'un tas de poussière à présent… »_ Il soupire. Ce souvenir est vraisemblablement dur à évoquer. Il reprend après une profonde inspiration. _« Enfin bref. Nous avions de plus en plus de connaissances, ça en devenait ridicule. Mais nous aimions cette reconnaissance que nous accordaient les gens. Et comme nous n'étions pas toujours sur les mêmes plateaux, scènes etc., certaines de nos connaissances étaient inconnues de l'autre. Au début il n'y a pas eu de problèmes. La confiance que l'on s'accordait mutuellement était suffisante pour étouffer nos pulsions de jalousie. Pendant quatre ans il n'y a eu que de l'amour et de la passion entre nous, qui entretenions la flamme de notre couple sans aucun découragement._

_Oh évidemment, nous ne vivions pas dans le monde des Bisounours. Nous n'étions pas toujours en accord et la voix pouvait monter entre nous mais ce n'était jamais rien de bien grave. De toute façon, un couple qui ne se dispute jamais n'est pas un couple, n'est-ce pas ? Non, la dispute qui a failli nous détruire est autrement plus grave que des broutilles. La cause du problème ? Notre jalousie, bien entendu. S'il y a bien un défaut que nous avions en commun, c'est la jalousie._

_Je te redonne le contexte. On était en avril 2021, je suis rentré de ma session de tournage légèrement en retard sur l'horaire prévu. Tu n'étais pas encore arrivé. Je t'ai envoyé un simple texto, mais sachant que toi aussi tu étais sur le plateau d'une nouvelle série, je ne me suis pas attendu à une réponse immédiate. Mais la réponse n'est jamais arrivée._

_Je me suis préparé pour la soirée que nous devions passer ensemble, seulement toi et moi. Ce tête-à-tête était prévu depuis plusieurs semaines, j'y tenais beaucoup, je pensais que toi aussi. J'ai attendu, attendu, attendu. Tu es finalement rentré à trois heures du matin, sans avoir répondu à mes appels ou à mes messages. Complètement soûl, tu t'es baladé dans l'appartement, riant à gorge déployée, bras dessus-bras dessous avec l'acteur principal de la série qui était… complètement gay._

_Après avoir fermement éconduit l'intrus, je t'ai fait une scène, déçu de ton comportement. L'alcool déliant ta langue, tu t'es mis toi aussi à me reprocher nombre de choses. La situation s'est rapidement envenimée, jusqu'au moment où j'ai pris mes affaires et que je suis parti sans me retourner, pleurant de rage et pensant sérieusement que tout était fini entre nous. »_

* * *

**But in another life I would be your girl**

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

_« J'ai demandé à Sam de me "cacher" chez lui. Je pensais qu'il l'avait vraiment fait, jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris qu'il t'avait appelé le lendemain matin pour te dire que j'étais chez lui. »_ Blaine rit. _« Il n'a jamais vraiment su garder un secret, j'aurai du m'en douter. Encore aujourd'hui il n'a pas changé. Mais je m'égare. Cette situation a duré cinq mois. Cinq mois infernaux pour moi et comme tu me l'as dit par la suite, pour toi aussi. Mais notre orgueil blessé nous empêchait de faire le premier pas. Le pire dans tout cela est qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec un autre, que ce soit de ton côté ou du mien, mais ce n'était pas l'important. Aucun de nous ne voulait s'excuser. Même lorsque nous étions sur les mêmes plateaux de tournage, nous trouvions le moyen de ne pas nous parler. La seule chose que je continuai à faire qui te concernait était le paiement du loyer._

_Notre couple semblait bel et bien brisé. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sam, qui avait décidé d'endosser le rôle d'agent matrimonial en plus de celui d'agent habituel. Un soir, il m'a donné rendez-vous à l'agence pour discuter du prochain contrat qu'il avait obtenu pour moi. Je suis arrivé en avance, et la pièce était vide. Je me suis assis et j'ai attendu quelques minutes. Puis tu es arrivé. "Surprise, surprise" a dit Sam en nous enfermant dans le bureau. »_

* * *

**In another life I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

_« Nous n'avons rien dit pendant une période qui m'a paru une éternité. Puis tu as enfin ouvert la bouche, m'évitant de le faire. "Je suppose que nous devrions parler de ce qui s'est passé. Ça fait combien de temps déjà" Cinq mois t'ai-je alors répondu. Nous étions d'accord sur un point. Ces cinq mois nous avaient semblés beaucoup plus longs._

_Nous avons discuté. Longtemps. Je crois que nous nous sommes dit absolument tout ce que nous avions sur le cœur. Toute la rancœur, toute la jalousie accumulées durant ces quatre ans est sortie. Sans cris, sans rage. Tout a été expliqué calmement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré cette discussion, mais je m'en fichais. J'entendais de nouveau ta voix me parler et rien ne me faisait plus de bien. Tu as fini par t'endormir dans mes bras, non sans m'avoir promis que ce genre de choses ne se reproduirait pas. Je me suis endormi aussi et c'est Sam qui nous a réveillés, prétextant qu'il avait des clients. Nous sommes rentrés, et la vie a reprit son cours. J'étais de nouveau avec le fil conducteur de ma vie. »_

* * *

**The o-o-o-o one**

**The o-o-o-o one**

_« Nous avons continué à suivre le même train de vie jusqu'en 2023, où j'en ai eu assez des rôles de seconde zone. Je n'étais pas venu à Los Angeles pour ça. Toi, cela ne semblait pas te gêner. Tu prenais ce qui venait avec le même enthousiasme, excité par chaque rôle que Sam te trouvait. Mais j'en voulais plus. J'en ai longuement discuté avec notre agent, sans rien te dire, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois déçu en cas d'échec et je voulais te faire la surprise en cas de réussite. Et en 2024, un an après, mon rêve s'est concrétisé. Mon propre show était sur les rails. Je dis 'mon' car à l'époque tu n'étais au courant de rien. Je ne sais toujours pas comment. Peut-être le savais-tu et faisais-tu semblant ? »_

* * *

**The o-o-o-o one**

**The one that got away**

_« Et tout a fonctionné. Nous sommes devenus les acteurs principaux d'une série aujourd'hui mondialement connue, malgré son arrêt brutal il y a deux ans… »_ De nouveau, l'homme s'interrompt, soupire et reprend _« Tout se passait pour le mieux. Nos salaires étaient devenus astronomiques, et nous avons pu acheter une superbe maison avec tout le confort adéquat. Nous menions la vie de mes rêves, et je la menais avec l'homme de mes rêves._

_L'année qui a suivi le début de la série, je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. J'en rêvais depuis longtemps, mais je voulais être certain de t'offrir tout ce que tu méritais. Tu m'as dit oui, et je pensais être le plus comblé des hommes. Mais je me trompais. Deux mois après notre somptueux mariage, où tous nos proches étaient présents et heureux pour nous, tu m'as à ton tour demandé quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un : tu voulais une petite fille. »_

* * *

**All this money can't buy me a time machine, no**

**Can't replace you with a million rings, no-o-o**

_« Nous avons fait les démarches, et le premier juillet 2026, la petite Lola est entrée dans nos vies, faisant de nous les plus heureux papas du monde. Nous formions une si belle famille. Toi, moi, Lola et ses deux parrains : Rachel et Sam. Je ne sais pas combien de fois Rachel a fait le voyage pour voir sa filleule, toujours accompagnée de Quinn, désormais Mrs Fabray-Berry._

_La petite a grandi, entourée de sa famille : parents, grands-parents, oncle tout le monde l'aimait. Elle était notre fierté, notre rayon de soleil dans un ciel sans nuages. Mais un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul. »_

* * *

**I should told you what you meant to me, woah**

'**Cause now I pay the price**

Une inspiration. Un soupir. Un mouvement de recul réfréné. _« Non, un bonheur parfait ne peut pas durer. Je l'ai appris alors que Lola venait de fêter ses cinq ans. Tu as été appelé par une importante boîte de production. Ils voulaient t'offrir le rôle principal de leur nouveau film : une comédie pleine d'action si l'on en croyait ce que le producteur t'avait raconté au téléphone. Tu as accepté sans hésiter et c'était bien normal. Nous étions en 2031, et une occasion pareille allait peut-être représenter l'apogée de ta carrière. Tu as dit au revoir à Lola avec un câlin, tu m'as embrassé et tu es parti, pour ne plus jamais revenir._

_On m'a appelé ce soir là. J'ai décroché sans faire attention à qui me téléphonait. En quelques minutes, mon monde s'est effondré. C'était les secours, qui m'annonçaient que tu avais été victime d'un accident de voiture. Une personne ivre t'était rentrée dedans. Tu es mort sur le coup. Les heures qui ont suivi la nouvelle, c'est comme si un robot avait pris le contrôle de mon corps pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer. J'ai appelé tout le monde : Sam, Rachel, Finn, Burt, Mercedes. »_

* * *

**In another life I would be your girl**

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

_« A partir de ce moment je t'ai détesté. Oui, parce que tu m'as abandonné. J'étais seul au monde désormais. Plus rien n'était comme avant. Heureusement que Lola était là, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé sinon. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de soutien, tout le monde pleurait ta mort. Rachel et Quinn viennent de moins en moins voir Lola, et je ne parle quasiment plus à Finn et Mercedes. Lola va toujours chez Burt et Carole. Ce sont ses grands-parents, elle doit continuer à les voir. Mais nos échanges sont distants. Je crois qu'ils pensent à toi à chaque fois qu'ils me voient ou me parlent. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Non c'est à toi que j'en voulais, que j'en veux._

_Lola aussi a été profondément affectée par ta mort. Elle essaie d'être forte devant moi mais je l'entends pleurer la nuit, demandant à Dieu de lui rendre son père qu'elle aime tant. En l'entendant, je pleure aussi. Tu m'as laissé seul. Ou presque. Car il y a une personne qui a toujours été là. »_

* * *

**In another life I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

_« C'est Sam. Il m'a toujours soutenu, me forçant à reprendre le travail et à y mettre du mien. Il s'est occupé de Lola quand je tournais tard, il m'aidait à préparer les courses, à préparer le repas… Et il continue d'être présent pour ta fille et pour moi. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Et il y a quelques semaines, l'impensable s'est produit. Lola était chez une amie, et Sam est venu à la maison pour me tenir compagnie. Nous avons bu quelques verres, nous remémorant quelques bons souvenirs, puis sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la discussion, nos lèvres se sont rapprochées et nous nous sommes embrassés._

_Il s'est tout de suite écarté, se répandant en excuses. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parle. Je l'ai embrassé une nouvelle fois, j'ai senti ses lèvres contre les miennes et je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais bien. Nous en avons discuté ensemble, nous en avons parlé à Lola qui ne souhaitait que deux choses : que je sois heureux et que l'on n'oublie pas son papa, chose évidente. Nous avons décidé de laisser le temps faire son œuvre, et nous verrons où tout cela nous mènera. »_

* * *

**The o-o-o-o one**

**The o-o-o-o one**

**The o-o-o-o one**

**In another life I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

_« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra avant que la douleur se calme. Peut-être que cela ne se fera jamais. »_ Silence.

_« Tu sais, c'est Sam qui m'a forcé à venir. Il voulait que je règle mes comptes avec toi. Pour que je puisse te pardonner. Je pense que j'ai rempli la première part du contrat._

_En tout cas, sache que tu as été et seras toujours l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aimerai toujours, ne l'oublie pas._

_Je ne pense pas revenir ici un jour. Je n'en aurai pas la force. Je te garderai dans mon cœur, en attendant de te rejoindre._

_Adieu, Kurt. »_

Blaine se tait, se retourne et marche vers l'homme qui est venu avec lui, glissa sa main dans la sienne et dit : _« Merci Sam. Allons-y maintenant. »_

**The one that got away**

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu, voire touché, ce qui serait une grande victoire pour moi. A bientôt. _

**The One That Got Away**_ de la magnifique et talentueuse _**Katy Perry**_  
_


End file.
